It's Over Now
by Yuki137
Summary: Cho Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah selama 4 tahun dan dikaruniai seorang anak. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika mantan Sungmin menculik Kyumin, anak mereka?


It's Over Now || Oneshoot || Sequel 'Forever and Always' || KyuMin || Yaoi

Author: NisaLiu—chan™

Cast:

Lee—Cho Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Effy Diamond (Ulzzang) as Cho Kyumin

Kim Yesung

Other

Genre: yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy, drama, family, AU, OOC, thriller

Rate: G—T

A / N:

—ff ini adalah Sequel dari ff Forever and Always yang dulu pernah saya publish. Oke, go read this ^^

Don't like? Don't read!

Do this after read;

Press 'like' button

Type 'comment' instead of critics or flame

*Bad Grammar*

Disclaimer:

This ff—is MINE –and originally from my mind-

No copycat~

No plagiarism~

Happy reading ~(^-^)~~(^^)~

Kehidupan Lee—Cho Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang berubah drastic semenjak kehadiran buah hati mereka, Cho Kyumin yang kini berusia 4 tahun.

"Umma," rengek Kyumin pada ibunya.

"Eum? Waeyo, Kyuminnie-ya?" Sungmin berjongkok—sedikit dan mengusap rambut almond anaknya.

"Itchu. Mma, Min mau." Tangan mungil itu mengarah kearah penjual balon di seberang sana.

"Baby mau? Kajja, kita beli, ne?" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyumin. Membawanya ke tempat si penjual balon.

Kyumin menerima balon itu dengan gembira. Mata foxy—duplikat Sungmin—nya berbinar-binar senang. "Tlimakaci Umma, Min cayang Umma.." sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Suree.."

Di kejauhan….

"Jadi begitu, ya, Sungmin? Kau bahagia dengan Cho berengsek dan anak kalian, eum? Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menderita."

"AAHHHH…!" Sungmin terbangun dan berteriak. Dia bermimpi buruk. Membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur sedari tadi dan memutuskan untuk membaca buku.

"Ming? Wae?" Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Sungmin dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Bunny-nya.

"A—aku.. mimpi buruk, Kyu," ucapnya agak terengah-engah.

"Yasudahlah.. tidurlah lagi, kau pasti lelah seharian ini." Saran Kyu.

"Pria itu.." Sungmin menggumam tiba-tiba. "Ah.. tidak.. itu tidak mungkin!" dia menggeleng kuat.

Kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir segera merengkuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Ming.. tenanglah.."

"Pria itu Kyu.. Kim Yesung.. dia, kembali…" ucap Sungmin sebelum tertidur.

'Ming.. kau denganku tapi kenapa kau masih mengingat dia?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, tak seperti biasanya Sungmin menjadi pendiam. Rengekan manja Kyumin pun ia hiraukan. Kyuhyun tak mengerti ada apa dengan kelinci manisnya itu.

"Ming? Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Pria itu, Kyu.. Pria itu.." Sungmin menggumam tak jelas. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas.

"Wae, Ming? Siapa pria itu?"

"Kim Ye—sung,"

DEGGGG!

Jantung Kyuhyun bagai tertusuk tombak. Nama itu.. Pria itu—

—Kim Yesung? Mantan Sungmin dahulu sebelum Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun?

`flashback`

"Kita sudahi saja, Yesung.. maaf," ucap Sungmin penuh sesal.

"APA? Ta—tapi, kenapa? Apa karena Cho tengik itu? Baby, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung. Tampak sekali raut kekecewaan namja bermata obsidian ini.

"Tidak, Sungie! Hanya saja… cinta ini salah."

"Salah? Salah bagaimana, Min? Karena kita sama-sama namja, eoh? Lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama 3 tahun ini? HAH?"

Mata foxy Sungmin mulai mengalirkan cairan bening, "Tidak, Sungie.. Tidak.. Bukan karena itu…"

"Lalu?"

"Karena sepupuku, Wookie… Kau tahu dia, 'kan? Dia—menyukaimu,"

"Mwo? Lantas kenapa? Aku hanya menyukaimu, bukan dia!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Sungie! Aku terlalu sering menyakitinya! Selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang sejak dulu ia incar. Dia selalu tersakiti karena aku—" Sungmin menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu? Dia mengidap kanker darah stadium 4. Dokter memvonis hidupnya tak lama lagi. Kumohon, Sungie~ lupakan aku. Bahagiakanlah Wookie disaat terakhirnya. Aku mohon.. aku akan pindah ke Tokyo selama 4 tahun, maaf,"

"Tapi.. kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan keluarganya atau temannya? Kenapa?"

"KARENA KAU YANG DIA CINTAI.. maaf."

"Baiklah. Jika memang itu maumu. Tapi aku berjanji suatu saat kita pasti bersatu."

`end of flashback`

Yesung tak bisa menepati ucapannya waktu itu. Sungmin sudah menikah saat kembali ke Seoul. Entah bagaimana, semalam Sungmin memimpikan namja itu.

Takdir? Mungkin.

Pertanda? Lebih mungkin lagi.

Sehari setelah mimpi buruk—atau mungkin pertanda?—yang menghantui jiwa Sungmin. Dia sudah agak tenang setelah Kyuhyun membawanya ke psikiater. Hari ini, seperti biasa Sungmin mengantar Kyumin ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun melarang, tapi.. dia tidak mungkin bisa. Hey~ mana mungkin kau bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin? Apalagi jika namja penyuka pink itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang berupa 'puppy eyes'?. Ckckck. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa~

'**Blue School 137—Kindergarten Class A'**

"Umma, Kyumin belangkat dulu ne.. paii-paii." Pamit Kyumin.

Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyumin lembut, "Ne, Baby. Belajar yang rajin. Jangan menyusahkan Mrs. JinAh, ne?"

"Ciap mma!"

"Nah, sekarang Kyumin masuk, ne?" Kyumin segera menuruti Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" teriak seseorang namja bertubuh kerempeng(?). Sebut saja Lee Hyukjae…

"Hyukkie?"

"Aihh. Min-hyung, kukira kau akan tinggal di Tokyo selamanya. Ternyata tidak. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hyukjae menyelidik.

"Aku… Mengantar anakku," ucap Sungmin.

"Eh? Anak? Kau… bisa hamil?"

"Hn… Begitulah. Bagaimana jika mengobrol di café? Kurasa banyak yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

"Hm, bolehlah. Kudengar Yunho-hyung membuka café baru disekitar sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu, Hyung? Lantas, apa Yesung tahu kau sudah di Seoul sejak 4 tahun lalu?" Hyukjae menyeruput segelas jus stroberi yang ia pesan.

"Entahlah. Eh, Hyukkie, menurutmu mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan, tidak?"

Hyuk mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Kemudian menatap kearah pintu—tepatnya kearah namja yang baru saja masuk. "Dong—donghaee?" ucapnya agak kaget.

Sungmin menatap Hyuk aneh. "Eh? Waeyo Hyukkie? Kau sakit?"

"A—aniyo.. hanya saja.. it—itu…" Hyuk menunjuk ke suatu arah. Tepatnya di meja 14 yang diduduki seorang namja tampan (?).

Sungmin menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Hyuk. "Dia? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai?

BLUSSHH

Wajah Hyuk memerah. Uh, manisnya!

"A—aniya.." sangkal Hyukjae.

"Bohong! Buktinya wajahmu memerah. Ayolah~ ceritakan padaku siapa dia, yahh?" paksa Sungmin.

"Aishh, Hyung! Aku tidak—"

"Hei… apa kau Lee Hyukjae?" sebuah suara menggema di telinga Hyuk. Membuat Hyukjae sontak menoleh, dan—

BLUSSHH!

Wajah manis—cantik itu semakin memerah mengetahui suara tadi adalah milik namja pujaannya. Donghae. Lee Donghae. "E—eh?"

"Kau Lee Hyukjae, pemilik studio 'Dancing Machine', 'kan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne…"

"Ah, syukurlah kita bertemu disini. Kenalkan, aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Aku berencana meminjam studiomu untuk beberapa minggu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi tutor ku, bagaimana?" tawar Donghae.

"Ta—tapi.."

"Kenapa? Masalah uang? Itu mudah. Tinggal katakan padaku berapa harga sewanya."

"Baiklah, Lee Donghae.. aku setuju. 50000₩ perbulan, ya?"

"Great! Kau baik sekali, cantik~"

Eh?

Cantik?

Donghae memuji Hyuk?

Wah wah.. sepertinya Hyukjae akan kehabisan nafas setelah ini. Karena entah sengaja atau tidak, Donghae memanggilnya 'cantik'. Dan Sungmin? Dia cekikikan disebelah author. Eh, Hyukjae maksudnya . *author digampar*

"Mi—mian.. aku salah bicara, heehhee." Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal-. Malu, eoh? Atau cuma alibi? Kekeke.

"Ne, Donghae-ya. Gwenchanayo. Besok kau datanglah ke studioku. Aku akan ada disana~"

"Arasseo. Baiklah, see you tomorrow, Hyukkie!" Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mematung dan Sungmin yang cekikikan sejak tadi.

"Yahh, Hyung! Jangan tertawa!" sentak Hyukjae saat menyadari tawa cekikikan Sungmin.

"Kekeke, habis kau lucu sekali, cantik~" Sungmin menirukan gaya Donghae tadi.

"Aihh!"

"Ah iya, sudah jam 10.00. Aku harus menjemput Kyumin. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sungmin. Meninggalkan namja cantik disana yang melongo.

'**Blue School 137—Kindergarten Class A'**

Kelas sepi. Tentu saja, sudah 2 jam sejak kepulangan para murid. Dan, Kyumin? Dia sendirian disana. Merintih menunggu kedatangan sang Umma yang tak kunjung datang menjemput.

Seorang namja **bermata obsidian** datang menghampiri namja mungil itu. "Hei, anak manis~ menunggu Umma-mu, ya?" dicolek(?)nya dagu Kyumin.

"Ne.." ucap Kyumin dengan polosnya. Seharusnya ia merasa curiga saat ini. Tapi apa daya~ dia hanya anak kecil yang akan menginjak umur 4 tahun.

"Mau ikut Ahjussi, tidak? Ahjussi punya banyak mainan dan permen. Adik kecil mau, 'kan?"

"Cincha? Eum, tenchu…"

Dan dengan mudahnya Kyumin mau dibawa—diculik oleh orang itu. Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuminnie~ Baby.. neo eodiga?" Sungmin berteriak. Sudah 2 jam lebih ia mengitari sekolahan untuk mencari anak semata-wayangnya. Dan tentu saja. Nihil. Ia tak akan bisa menemukan anak itu.

'piip'

Handphonenya, berbunyi. Mungkinkah Kyumin sudah dirumah?

'klik!'

"Yeoboseyo? Kyu, apa Kyumin sudah pulang?"

'Hallo, Sungmin-ssi. Kau ingat siapa aku?'

'DEG! DEG! DEG!'

Itu…

Suara Yesung. Itu suara Yesung! Oh Tuhan—

Ini bukan mimpi! Itu suaranya, 'kan? Pertanda buruk!

"Ye—Yesung?" suara Sungmin tersendat. Ia sungguh tak ingin melihat namja itu lagi. Kesalahannya pada Yesung sudah terlalu banyak…

'Jadi kau masih mengingatku, Lee Sungmin? Ah, maksudku CHO Sungmin,' suara Yesung terdengar merendahkan dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Cho'—marga Kyuhyun. Marga yang Yesung benci. 'Cho Sungmin tak cocok untukmu, Ming. Kim Sungmin adalah nama yang sangaat cocok! Hahahah!'

"JANGAN GANGGU KAMI, YESUNG!"

'Eoh? Hahah. Kau pasti kebingungan mencari anakmu, ya?'

'DEG!'

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. Yesung menculik Kyumin? TIDAK! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! "A—apa yang kau la—ku—kan..hh?"

'Tenang. Dia aman bersamaku..'

"KEMBALIKAN DIA, KIM YESUNG!" Sungmin menangis. Ini semua salahnya. Andai saja ia… Ah, tidak! Jika ia menikahi Yesung, bagaimana perasaan Alm. Ryeowookie?

Ah, ya… almarhum. Wookie meninggal 3 bulan setelah kepergian Sungmin ke Tokyo untuk resepsi pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

'Sungmin-ssi.. kau menginginkan anakmu kembali, 'kan?'

"…"

'Hey! Jawab aku! Kau menginginkan Kyumin kembali?'

"I—iya,"

'Datanglah ke jalan ini, catat! Jalan (xxxx) nomor 15 sore nanti pukul 6. Ingat! Jangan terlambat atau Kyumin tak akan selamat. Hasta la vista, Baby~'

'Tiiit.. tiiiit'

Yesung menutup sambungan telepon. Sungmin berdecih kesal. Mungkinkah ini hanya akal-akalan Yesung untuk mendapatkan Sungmin kembali? Cih. Siapa peduli? Yang jelas, nyawa Kyumin jadi taruhannya.

-Cho Mansion-

Sungmin berjalan gontai ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Nampak Kyuhyun tengah menatap iPad-nya dengan tampang serius.

"Kyuh—kyunnie.." panggil Sungmin.

"Eoh? Ne?"

"Kyu—kyumin.. di—dia—"

"Wae, Ming? Kenapa dengan uri Kyumin?"

"Yesung… menculiknya,"

"M—mwo? Ta—tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Yesung meneleponku."

'Tidak. Ini bencana!' batin Kyuhyun. "Baiklah Baby. Apa yang dia mau?" sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menutupi kecemasannya.

"Dia mau kita datang ke suatu tempat nanti sore. Atau, kita akan kehilangan Baby." Sungmin menutup matanya. Tidak, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok malaikat itu….

-Sore Harinya-

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan pintu rumah tua. Tempat dimana Yesung menyekap anak mereka.

Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong..

Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah. Dan tak lama kemudian….

'Kriett…'

Pintu itu terbuka. Nampaklah sosok bermata obsidian yang dikenal sebagai Yesung.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Mari masuk," ajak Yesung. Seringaian terukir di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Dimana kau sekap anakku, Kim Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, anak kalian aman. Hey, Gadis Bodoh! Bawa anak itu kemari!" perintah Yesung pada seorang gadis di pojok ruangan.

"Baik, Tuan.."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu datang dengan seorang anak. Sungmin terperanjat. Itu… Kyumin?

Kyumin menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin menyadari Umma-nya ada disitu. "Umma…."

"Minnie, bogoshippeo ~" ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Nah, Kyumin sudah ada dipelukanmu, Ming. Dan, kau! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Bersiaplah… untuk mati." Lagi-lagi Yesung menyeringai.

"A—apa?"

SLASSHH!

Yesung mengeluarkan pedang dari selongsongnya. Mengarahkannya tepat pada dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih. 'Sial! Harusnya aku membawa senjata!'

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI, CHO KYUHYUN!"

JLEBBHH!

Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Tapi…..

Yesung terkena pedangnya sendiri? Ba—bagaimana bisa!

"A—arghhh—hhh.. Ming—hhh…" Yesung meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia memang sengaja. Ya, sengaja. Ia terkena gangguan jiwa sejak kematian Wookie dan pernikahan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya didepan Sungmin. "Ming, ba—ha—gia—lahh.. de—dengan, Kyu—hh…" desah Yesung sebelum akhirnya menutup mata. Menutup mata, untuk selamanya. Dan tak akan bangun lagi.

"SUNGIE!" pekik Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, Yesung juga temannya, 'kan? Yesung dulunya adalah kekasihnya, 'kan? Meskipun Yesung telah menculik Kyumin. Mereka tetap teman, 'kan?

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan Kyumin yang menangis tersedu. Cukup sudah. Semua sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi dendam. Tak ada lagi sakit.

It's Over Now~

**OMAKE**

Kyuhyun menatap gundukan tanah itu nanar. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada sosok yang terbaring disana. Merebut Sungmin dan kebahagiaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan bunga di nisan itu.

**R.I.P Kim Yesung**

**Birth: 24—August—1984**

**Die: 11—December—2016**

'Aku memaafkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun~'

END

RCL, ne~~

Effy Diamond = Cho Kyumin Baby


End file.
